Shattering Ice
by sable9273
Summary: In the midst of a vast forest valley, four Clans live at peace with one another. But when CrowClan and OwlClan start to pick fights over their borders, FinchClans find themselves intervening. Meanwhile, an apprentice named Floodpaw tries to uncover the mysterious death of a beloved warrior. Along the way, she will discover a darkness that will change the fate of the Clans forever.


_Note: Not every cat will be listed in the allegiances._

* * *

**Allegiances**

* * *

**FinchClan**

**Leader** **Stagstar **— light brown-and-white tom with green eyes

**Deputy** **Fernclaw **— black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat** **Bushytail **— reddish-black tom with green eyes

**Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Fogwhisker **— blue-gray tom  
**Apprentice, Furledpaw**

**Timbershade **— dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Floodpaw**

**Cloudfur **— white-and-gray tom  
**Apprentice, Deerpaw**

**Branchleg **— long-limbed, golden-brown tabby tom

**Minnowstep **— small pale brown tabby she-cat

**Gooseflight **— pale brown tom with green eyes

**Morningbreeze **— tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices** (over six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Deerpaw **— pale brown-and-white tom

**Furledpaw **— dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Floodpaw **— pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Pinesnow **— black-and-white pelt with blue eyes

**Willowshade **— tortoiseshell-and-black pelt, mother to Fogwhisker's son: Littlekit (tiny brown tabby tom)

**Elders** (retired warriors and queens)

**Talltree **— dark gray tom, blind

**Scratchface **— black tom with a scarred, grizzly face

**Sorrelfur **— pale brown she-cat

* * *

**CrowClan**

**Leader** **Moorstar **— pale brown tabby tom

**Deputy** **Swiftwind **— dark gray tom  
**Apprentice, Warrenpaw**

**Medicine Cat** **Lilyfrost **— cream-furred she-cat with brown stripes  
**Apprentice, Beepaw **— **golden-brown tabby tom**

**Warriors**

**Rootclaw **— dark brown tabby tom

**Tatteredwing **— scraggly silver tom

**Rabbitshine **— soft white she-cat

**Tallflower **— gray she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Warrenpaw **— swift black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**OwlClan**

**Leader** **Slatestar **— dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy** **Nettlespeck **— mottled brown tom

**Medicine Cat** **Rainpoppy **— little dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Sandclaw **— pale ginger tabby tom

**Aspenfall **— brown-and-white tabby tom

**Crowfang **— large black tom  
**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

**Featherpool **— soft gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Driftpaw**

**Darkthroat **— massive white tom with black flashes

**Apprentices**

**Stormpaw **— dark gray tom

**Driftpaw **— blue-gray she-cat

**Queens**

**Blizzardpelt **— white coat with green eyes

**Badgernose **— black-and-white queen

* * *

**RobinClan**

**Leader** **Dewystar **— white she-cat with gray paws

**Deputy** **Sparrowwhisker **— brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat** **Pondlight **— dark blue-gray tom

**Warriors**

**Thistlefang **— tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice, Creekpaw **— **blue-gray tom**

**Ripplestorm **— pale gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Warblerpaw **— **golden-brown tabby tom**

* * *

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Mishka **— dark ginger she-cat

**Dollop **— white tom with green eyes

**Patch **— cream-furred she-cat with brown splotches

* * *

**Prologue**

**...**

_The evening wind was cold and _blustery. The sun was falling just below the mountains in the distance, making way for a milk-white moon. Crashing sea waves tumbled over the rigid edges of the cliffs and fell into deep cleaves. Flocks of sheep near an old farm huddled together for warmth on this night as the Twoleg watched over them from the top of the hill. An elderly black-and-white dog lay at its master's feet for what would be the last time.

At the bottom of the field, something moved in the brush. Ferns swept against a warm body as a thick shadow crept across the wet grass. A russet cat with black undertones poked its head out from the tendrils. Eyes as wide as the sea and as wise as StarClan fell upon the dog on the hill. Upon instinct, the cat's back fur bristled harshly.

"Be careful, Lilyfrost," the cat mumbled to another behind him, "the dog's out tonight."

Lilyfrost brushed against her old friend. Her bright gaze moved across the moor. "Bushytail, that old thing won't chase us anymore. Let him have his peace." She was quiet for a moment. "Remember when we first became medicine cat apprentices and the dog chased us all the way to the barn?" Her voice was dull and sad, almost as if she had lost a friend.

"I've got the scars to remember," Bushytail muttered. His broad shoulders twitched; the long marks dusted on them had never grown over with fur after the dog attack many seasons ago. "Let's keep moving. We have to meet the others before the moon is above the mountaintops."

Bushytail guided Lilyfrost from the bushes. The tom paused as the dog lazily lifted its head. If it had been moons younger, it wouldn't have hesitated to chase the pair across the fields. But tonight it just rested its head back onto its paws and closed its eyes.

The medicine cats silently slipped across the field. Bushytail lifted his eyes to the sky. It was a mix of day and night — blacks, blues, reds, pinks, oranges. Golden clouds stretched and circled the valley. A couple of stars twinkled softly. StarClan was waiting.

"Come on, Bushytail." Lilyfrost purred. Bushytail sighed. Climbing down the cliff to the Moonlit Place was far easier than the climb back up. He shuffled down the rocks that ancient water had smoothed out long ago. Claw marks left on the stones provided a guide for newer medicine cats and leaders that had never taken the path before. All medicine cats had to leave a mark before passing on.

Just as Bushytail reached the bottom he paused to stare at the most recent mark. Three scratches instead of four. His mentor had lost most of her claws when she was a warrior, causing her to take up the duty of a medicine cat.

Bushytail placed his paw on the claw marks she left behind before joining StarClan. He could feel his heart sinking into his belly. He missed his mentor dearly.

"You coming?" Lilyfrost pulled him from his senses.

"Yes." Bushytail padded after the she-cat. The pair was now in a quiet, secluded cove. Bushytail winced as the cool sea water rushed over his paws. Lilyfrost stood by a deep, dark tunnel. Fresh scents filled the inside — the others were already here.

They climbed down the tunnel and made their way into a cavern. The sounds of dripping water made Bushytail twitch his ears. Glittering stones towered all around. Up ahead, several figures crouched over a puddle of salty water.

"Good evening, friends," Lilyfrost meowed. The other medicine cats turned.

"Ah, it's about time you showed up." the RobinClan medicine cat murmured.

"You two turtle doves take a scenic stroll? Thought my fur would turn gray by the time you got here." the OwlClan medicine cat teased.

"You're already gray, Rainpoppy," Lilyfrost stated.

Rainpoppy's tail swished.

"The moon is well in the sky and I left Beepaw alone to care for Rabbitshine's bellyache," Lilyfrost continued, "so let's get this over with, shall we?"

Bushytail wiggled between Lilyfrost and Rainpoppy. His nose wrinkled; he had never gotten used to the strong scent of the pool. Rainpoppy was the first to place a paw in the water; the others followed suit. Bushytail made his way to the center of the pool until his paws were no longer touching the ground. And when this happened, he sank.

Bushytail's eyes opened a few moments later. He was surrounded by a vast field with tall, golden grass and colorful flowers. Some sheep and horses were resting at the bottom of the field.

"Good to see you, finally," said a voice from behind. Bushytail reeled around. A pretty white she-cat was sitting at the top of the hill. Her green eyes bore into his. A wave of warmth flowed over him like the cascading tides of the sea.

"Lambheart!" he purred gleefully. Bushytail bounded up the hill to meet his old friend.

"I've missed you greatly," she sighed. "I'm sorry I was never able to speak to you when you came to the Moonlit Place. The other ancestors never found a reason to allow me. Mistlestar always had to be the one to deliver messages and prophecies."

"I know I've been a medicine cat for quite a while, but how am I doing?" Bushytail was eager for a response. Lambheart's death had been the very reason why he decided to become a medicine cat in the first place.

"I couldn't be more proud." Lambheart rested her face beneath the tom's chin. He sighed for a moment, wishing he could stay like that forever. Lambheart pulled away swiftly, causing him to wobble off balance. "But that's not why I've come to speak to you." The change in her voice was drastic. "Something dark is coming to the Clans."

Bushytail froze. "What. . .? What do you mean? Our Clans have been at peace for moons."

"The time has come for a great change in the valley." Lambheart turned her head away. She faced the snowy mountains that slept soundly in the starry distance where the sky turned violet. A gentle zephyr overtook the land; the she-cat's pelt ruffled in the breeze. "Everything you know to be true will be no more."

The wind picked up, howling in Bushytail's ears. A shiver rolled down his spine.

Suddenly, in his mind, a voice echoed: "_Flood will bring peace once more._"

Before him, Lambheart's eyes softened. She leaned forward and placed her pink nose onto his. "I shall see you soon." She turned to pad away, but Bushytail lashed out towards her.

"Tell me what the prophecy means!" he yowled.

"You know that is out of my power." Lambheart replied lowly. She glanced over her shoulder. "It's up to you to figure it out. In time, all will be clear. Goodbye, Bushytail."

The world around them darkened. Bushytail felt the ground shaking under his paws. Black spots clouded his vision and the figure of his former friend morphed into a watery shape.

Bushytail opened his eyes underwater. He swiftly kicked to the surface, taking in a large breath of cold air. The other medicine cats were already awake. They were grooming the water from their leafbare coats. Rainpoppy looked up from her outstretched leg.

"So you didn't drown after all!" she giggled. Bushytail climbed onto the stone shore and shook his pelt off. He shivered; the water seeped into his undercoat.

"Very funny, Rainpoppy," he mumbled. He began to dry off.

"What took you so long?" Pondlight asked through his steady laps.

"Reminiscing," Bushytail responded casually.

"Share tongues with anyone?" Lilyfrost chimed in. Bushytail lifted his eyes.

"Something like that." he said.

Pondlight rose to his feet. He stretched forward, giving a long yawn. "Well, I suppose if none of us have anything to share, we may as well head back to our Clans."

Bushytail's tail flicked. Should he tell the others? Warn them? No, no of course he shouldn't. Not yet. He needed time to understand what was happening. Surely he'd figure everything out.

The medicine cats headed out of the cave. The darkness gave way to early morning light outside. Bushytail was exhausted; he couldn't wait to get home so he could rest for a little while.

Just as he was making his way out of the tunnel completely, the prophecy rang through his ears once more:

"_Flood will bring peace once more_."


End file.
